Chunin Match five: Akiyo vs. Akatori
Participants Akiyo Yuki, Akatori Yamanaka Proctor: Ken'ichi Ryu Match LightFang: -At the end of the last bout Ken'ichi would dispatch the contestants and call forward the next two, "Akiyo Yuki and Akatori Yamanaka, to the field." At the call Akiyo would lean over the railing and say, "Alright finaly my turn!" Without hesitation he would jump over the railing and land hiting the water with his water walking jutsu and dropping to one knee to save him the fall. Standing back up to his feet he would make his way over to the center of the lake to where Ken'ichi had called for them. His eyes would scan around the field as he would be taking in the terrain and commiting it to memory. He took not of the high cliffs that led to water falls as well as the lower section of land they were actually allowed to fight on. He took note of the many trees coating that land and the different jagged rocks arround on the other side. His eyes would then fall on the water, noting that it was very calm despite the two waterfalls flowing into it. His mind was already working on a few stratagies but he would have to take in account his opponents techniques. So far he only knows she can paralyse someone by looking at them and obviously chop them with enough accuracy to knock them out in one hit. So taijutsu must be out of the question but past that he knew nothing. However his advantage was that she knew nothing of his skills aswell so he could take use of that. After considering all of this Akiyo would hear Ken'ichi again speak up. "Well then, if either of you wish to drop out now and forget the match, now is your chance." To that Akiyo would quickly speak out, "Hell no, I been waiting to long for this and i wont quit just cause im fighting a girl." He would then turn to the girl and say,"Oh and dont think i believe in chivalry. You better watch out cause im giving this all i got. I got someone to meet in the finals, and you wont stop me." Akiyo would hold out his right arm in a fist as if to add gesture to the power in his voice. All the while his mind would be recollecting the items he had on him, 5 kunai, 20 senbon, 4 sets of makibishi spikes, 4 paper bombs, and his new katana. He was ready.- Guest_Akatori2: -As she watched the last match, a bit of disgust hit the young Yamanaka's face.- What a shame that match was... - With a light sigh, she listened to Kensei announce her name once again, this time up against a Kiri Nin by the name of Akiyo Yuki. He seemed to be some how related to Lily and Saigo, but she paided no not to this. As the excited boy jump down quickly to the arena, his katana shaking a bit as he went over the railing, Aka stood up and annoucend to the audience- What a shame I have to take out another cute boy... a true pity- with a faint giggle she faced her fellow nin and gave a small wave and a special wink to Nakara, while mouthing the words "I got this". Ajusting her scarf, she would hop over the railing, and balence chakra to her feet to use the water walking jutsu. Her ponytail shaked in the breeze as she walked to the center of the mass lake. Her arm was feeling ok, not much pain anymore. The issue Akatori faced was that this boy had seen her fight already. Luckily she had yet to use too much of her move pool. Her olive eyes glaced around the arena once more, to refreshing her memory. This boy also striked an intrest to Aka. He carried a katana, meaning that he had to know how to use it, he was also quite muscular for such a kid, hinting that he may have strong taijutsu skills. As she arrived in the center, She was shocked to hear what Akiyo said to Ken'ichi. What poor respect he has, she thought. Time to let the mind games begin with this Genin.- Hah, HELL NO- She would mimic to Kensei. The boy would speak powerful and stick his fist out and talk of not showing chivalry. Teasingly, AKatori replied while pulling out a kunai from the holster on her right thigh.- Oh please Snowcone..I told you once and I will say it again... Underestimating me may be the worst mistake of your life. Let's play nice okay? Unless you like it rough.-She would giggles a bit with a smirk, and then dash backwards, setting a good 20 feet distance from. This was going to be a tough battle, and it was time to prove herself as a Kunoichi, and show of the glory of learning under Kagato-Sama's godly wing- LightFang: -Akiyo would grin as his gaze looke off to the sky while the kunoichi was speaking. He would reply, "Heh play nice? Alright lets see if i can manage that."Akiyo would raise his right hand high in the air and his left hand would move to his chest both holding half tiger signs. "You saw this from my teammate." Akiyo would say as a flow of thick mist would start to form around him. "Hidden Mist Jutsu." This jutsu would fill the entire canyon that these exams were being held in making it almost impossible to see what is going on. Akiyo would be drawing from the large source of water that the water fall basin was previding to form this making his chakra strain far less then normally expected. Akiyo would slip into the pearly white mist hiding his presence. However people like Ken'ichi would have no problem with this jutsu as he would just activate his byakugan to allow him to follow the two Genin's movements. Akiyo, under the cover of the mist, would form the basic clone seal. He only needed this seal as he had practiced using his clones manytimes and no longer needed to form the precision signs. When this seal was formed a clone would rise up using the water of the basin to fill it. this clone is a solid clone made of water and one of akiyo's signature moves. once this clone was formed Akiyo would send it running straight for Akatori. Akiyo would talk through his clone having him say, "Is this nice enough for ya?!" The clone would draw its katana as it moved close to Akatori using the drawing motion to lead into an attack attempting to strike low left to high right. The clone would have aproached from the front of Akatori. The attack itself would only be attempting to make an inch deep gash across Akatori's torso.- Guest_Akatori2: -This kid was cocky. As he replied she watched as he started to summon a mist, much like his teammate did during Yazuka's spar. This mist filled in fast, and was completly blinding.- How the hell did Yazuka see through this?!?!- Akatori looked around but it was hopeless. She had to escape this mess, somehow. Her mind ran a bit, and she held the kunai tight in her left hand. As she heard another smart remark from that snowcone haired boy, she tossed the kunai straight up into the air and smashed her hands into the tiger seal, before moving to boar, pulling into ox seal, then following it up with dog, then finally slipping into snake. Akatori got a faint glimps of the katana, before replacing with a thick log leaving it to be slash, and knowing that her kunai may hit her attacker as a suprise attack from above. This was Body Replacement Technique.Akatori appeared far oto of a clifff on the side, but the mist still covered her vision. This would be tough knowing that he could someone still move through the mist, while Akatori could barely see infront of her, Without thought, Akatori quickly cornered herself against a rock and sat down to begin charging for a large attack. She took all three of her smoke bombs out from her back tool pouch and rolled them around her, forming a semi circle. This would protecter her if anyone got close, since the smoke would be a much darker color than the mist, granting her a bit if vision, while also taking away his so to speak. She then moved her hand back to the dog seal and followed it with tiger seal once more. This would cause two clones of Akatori to form infront of her. At a first look, they appear to be just normal clones, but any attack done to these girls will just pass right through them, leaving the clones in one peace. Akatori would nod to the barely visable clones as, the clones jumped down into the mist filled lake to mess with Akiyo's head. They spoke no words but instead ran in a figure 8 pattern around his oringinal location, moving almost the whole length of the lake, a good 15 yards away from the edge of it.- LightFang: -Akiyos clone would cleave through the log easily with one slice but seem a bit suprises by her suddon disapearance. "Running away now? I guess ill just have to--" At that moment the kunai would fall blade down through the clone. The clone would split in half but quickly use the moisture in the air to reform itself. The clone would then growl in a low tone and have it's eyes narrow, "grrrrrrr WHY YOU!" Akiyo himself would be trying his best to keep up with the girls movements from his safe position. However he would have lost sight of her when she used the substitution. He would then otice a black fog overcoming his own near a rock wall up on the land ledge. He would grin and jump up to the ledge aproximatly 20 feet infront of the smoke and think to himself, 'Ah so thats where your hiding.' Akiyo's clone would jump over to his right side also facing the black smoke. At that moment Akiyo would notice the two Akatori clones emerge from the smoke. He would be thinking to himself, 'Eh a clone technique, big deal ill fight clones with clones.' He had jumped to this conclusion due to the fact there was now two of her. Knowing she still would have issues seeing Akiyo would also draw his sword and rush in with the clone giving him a nod as a silent mark to run formation X. In this formation Akiyo and his clone would cross infront of each other in an attempt to confuse the opponent, not necisarry in this situation but affective none the less. Akiyo would cross behind his clone and slice at the akatori on the right while his clone would strike for the one on the left. However this proved futile as both Akiyo and his clone's swords passed through the akatori's without seeming to do any damage. Akiyo also found the lack of resistance wierd. He watched as the two clones jumped down into the lake and started running in patterns. Akiyo decided to just chalk that up as a clone jutsu, it didnt matter to him, if he couldn'y touch them then they must not be able to touch him he figured. That left one weird thing in his mind. The smoke, what was it hiding. Whatever it was Akiyo was going to find out. Drawing a kunai from his pouch Akiyo would fling it into the smoke blindly. However this kunai had been rigged with a paper bomb hidden within the hilt wrappings, a trick he picked up from fighting his teammate katsuro . The kunai was blindly thrown into the smoke so most likely it would hit the rock wall behind it however as the kunai dissapeared in the black smoke Akiyo would form the release seal and detonate the explosive tag hidden in the kunai hilt. The blast itself would be enough to disrupt the smoke and make it clear enough to see there once again and not to mention the fact that it could severely injure Akatori should she be there. Akiyo's main objective was to just draw her out of her hiding spot so he and the clone would steadily watch the cloud for any disruptions.- Guest_Akatori2: -As Akatori sat there, shrouded in the musky set of her set off smoke bombs, she closed her eyes and just listened. Her ears where he next best thing to her eyes. Without fear, she soon realized how bad this battle was turning out. She tried sensing the Kiri kid, but it was like the whole field was him. It reminded her of the rain of her home village and Kagato-Sama's chakra signature. This boy was a total shock. Never did Akatori think she would face a boy with this much talent. Nor would she be forced to use her last resort in only the second round. It was time. By pushing her remaining chakra to her brain, she opened the first of the Eight Gates; The Gate of Opening. By opening this gate, she removed the restraint on her muscles, allowwing 100% use of them instead of the regular 20% of their strength. With this, her speed also increased by a lot, making her movements extremely hard to follow via the naked eye. She would sping up, veins now popping out from her temples, and listened as the kunai towards her.. She would leap fast at an amazing speed and fly by it, before the detination pushed her foward a bit, leaving a ringging sound in her ears. She had avoided an instant death attack, clearing the blast radius of the kunai by a good 5 feet. With a barely visable speed, Akatori would blitz down to the right most side on the mist, and fire a deadly jab to the face of the first Akiyo she saw.- You've brought me to the edge boy... I'm impressed... Let's pick this up a notch!!!! -she would yell with excitement. This may be her last battle, and her muscles aren't going to last her all day. Akatori either had to finish within the next few minutes or have to lose by no longer being able to continue. This Akiyo Yuki...he was a boy to remember... a boy destined for greatness.- LightFang: -With Akiyo and his clone watching intently on the smoke both him and his clone would notice the girl jumping out of the smoke just before the explosion. She was moving fast and Akiyo saw this only because of his own exceptional speed passed down from his clans genetics. His eyes did have a bit of trouble keeping up but he still could see her moving as a blur. Taking note of this Akiyo would quickly form hand signs. Theses would start with Snake then flow into Ox and end with Akiyo clasping his hands together. This would fill the prerequisit to form the water prison jutsu but akiyo would hold it back for a moment. He would take note of Akatori moving to her right and going to attack his clone, who was standing to Akiyo's left after the cross attack, making him the closest Akiyo for her to see. This is when Akiyo would set the trap. As she went for the jab on his clone it set him the perfect opportunity. His clone would take the punch to the face letting his face burst into water. However immediatly after the punch the water from Akiyos clone would attempt to flow arround Akatori. Due to her being in the middle of an attack this would be almost impossible to evade. Once the water forms around her the clone itself would solidify again and plunge its hand in the sphere of water. This would complete the water prison jutsu and leave her trapped within the water. She would be left unable to move within this sphere due to the density of the water and obviously if left in here to long she would run out of air to breathe. Should this attack land Akiyo would cross his arms and watch as his plan came together as he thought it would.- Guest_Akatori2: -As her punch connected, she was splashed by water. Hads he been using clones made of water? As the water burst, she had t be quick. She weaved her hand seals once more, and used body replacement with another log. She appeared on the same cliff from where she started from. This time she had to end this. Either middle of right side she could scan. She went with a a dive down of the cliff, and went looking once again for Akiyo. She started in the middle of the mist, and would flank off to the right, until she found this boy and attempt to drive him into the wall, with her 100% strength and barely visable speed.- LightFang: -As the water prison formed Akiyo and his clone would both be shocked to see he had trapped a log instead of akatori as he had planned. When he saw this Akiyo would have his clone drop his hand and let the log fall to the ground beside him. The clone would kick the log sending it flying away as Akiyo continued to scan the area. He thankfully still had the advantage of the mist to make her vision impared but he still had to keep up with her speed. Akiyo and his clone would dive down to the center of the water again waiting and searching for Akatori through the mist. He would see Akatori appear at the same cliff she started at for the first attack and quickly decided to do the same tactic. He would form the signs quickly, Snake to Ox and then clasping his hands together. This time however he didnt have time to transfer the jutsu to his clone before he heard the splash of Akatori's fist crashing through his clone. However Akiyo would turn arround to his clone quickly activating the technique. immediatly Akiyo would reuse the water from his own clone to attempt and form the prison arround Akatori before plunging his hand into the sphere and sealing the jutsu. Again this would be hard to dodge since it happened so fluidly, (however she exhausted her dodges so <<). If this succeded Akiyo would let the mist disapate and allow everyone to see again. They would only see Akiyo standing holding Akatori in a water prison, and Akiyo would say to the proctor,"So... do i win?"-